Matilda Weiss
Matilda Weiss is a virologist who graduated from Red Squad and has always had a penchant for sciences like her parents. Focusing on her medical degree she is enhancing her career options with more schooling she served on the USS Fenrir as CMO until she went on maternity leave, then remained on Earth before moving to the new Beta Wolfe Station to serve as the Chief Medical Research Officer. Background Information Her parents were killed in a terrible accident, on Bajor before she was adpted by a family friend. The incident is explained: "Did you hear about that accident on Bajor? The lab explosion in the science department by Tronos Province?...It's bad news I know, just, a lot of people died, well...seven people died. A couple of them were parents and their kids are being held up in umm I don't know, child services." (Post 9969 - October, 2382). Personal Life Henry Verena (2400-2402): Matilda dated her ex-boyfriend in her first year Academy. They dated until the spring of 2402 when he decided that he wanted to serve on a ship. He was three years older than her and did not wish to change his career plans for their two year relationship. Michal Jesyn (2406-Current): Matilda met her friend/lover while serving on the USS Valiant. They are only friends at the moment who occassionally have sexual intimacy. While Michal hopes for more, Matilda is still emotionally fragile from her divorce and prefers to keep things as they are. Landon Sparks (2408-2409): Matilda first met Landon over an online dating site. They met in person and realized they had a lot of things in common. They dated extensively but Mattie was unable to commit. When she was moved to Earth by a Presidential Order, the couple broke up. Previous Spouse(s) Malcom Parker Matilda met her husband, Malcom Parker, while both were serving on the USS Valiant. Forming a summer fling just before classes started, she had to pick between Malcom and another cadet. Ultimately going with Parker, they dated from August 2402 to May 2403 when he choose to take a position on the USS Fenrir instead of remaining on Earth as a couple. Eventually they got back together, realizing they were meant for the other. Soon enough they were married and Matilda accepted a position on the Fenrir upon graduation. Later, when Malcom realized he was bored with the marriage, he had an affair and they divorced. Children Matilda has one child with Malcom Parker named Catherine Weiss. Please see the link for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2400-2404, Matilda entered into the Medical division with a degree in Immunology and Virology. She joined Red Squad in her third year and was assigned a rank of Lieutenant as medical assistant from 2402-2403. Military Career Upon graduating as the Chief of Medical for RS, Matilda went on as a LtJG to get her full medical license. Going to school in the summer, Matilda is expected to graduate in April, 2405 where she accepted a placement on the new Fenrir-B as a medical officer. In 2405, after the Purusar Incident, she was promoted to CMO when Dr. Barsanovich left his position and remained until September 2406 when she went on maternity leave. She served briefly CDC in Atlanta, Georgia before going to Bajor XI Station to serve as the CMRO. Later, she wished to be closer to Earth again so Catherine could interact with her father. Matilda took the same position on Beta Wolfe Station in Earth orbit. Rank History: Ensign: N/A ** Lt.JG: 2404-2405 ** Lieutenant: 2405-Current. 1 Matilda Weiss Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Medical Category:Red Squad Category:USS Fenrir Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation Category:July Category:2380 Category:All Characters